The records of Mad Mab
by Fircepotato
Summary: Arkham Asylum has actually done something right and cured a person. Read along and go through the process of a doctor and her patient's struggle to reclaim sanity.
1. The first entry 4:29

Doctor's Log # 138

Patient Log #1

04/29/_

Name: Mabbaline T. York

Type: Criminal

Gender: Female

Weight: 100 lbs

Height: 5'7"

Age: 32

Eyes: Green

Hair: A light Brown

Alias: Mad Mab

Previous life: Well known ballerina performed in Gotham ballet frequently as a lead soloist

Villain Class: *****

Kills : We have yet to find everybody, even so the estimates for how many there might be is to high to even fathom. She has unbiased and uncalled for, brute murders.

Family: Father and mother work for Wayne industries. Secretary and head of board.

Caught: With Joker, blames him for her capture.

I watched them come in. First The Joker who let them pull him along as if he was just heading home, then Harley who said hello to the doctors as she passed. Then she was there.

She stuck her feet out in front of her to make it harder for the guards to pull her in. She was yelling words of hate against the man being pulled in front of her. I watched as the two of them bickered over Harley. Joker was relaxed as always, but Mab was enraged, digging her nails into the sides of her wrists, yelling at the top of her lungs. It was his fault his fault! She would have not lost her game to batman if it wasn't for him. She repeated it over and over until she suddenly fell silent.

It was just a mere second of transition on her face, if I hadn't been staring at her recording her reactions, I would have missed it. Her frown lessened into a look of confusion or thought processing face, and then she stopped struggling and began to smile madly. I can still her that craze driven sadistic laugh bouncing around the halls as I sit in my office and write. This was going to be a hard case.

I was assigned to her this morning, why? Well, I handle Harvey, at least I did until he escaped again. According to a note, Batman dropped off there's a slight possibility she's like him, bipolar personas and/ or personality that is. From this point, I can't say I believe he's right.


	2. The first Interview 5:1

05/01/_

I've sat down with her now and had a not so pleasant conversation. Though I must admit I was surprised, she did not lie to me at all. She sat there slouched in the chair in front of me as if she was at her own home. While I stated the standard code of conduct, she made faces at the guard and smiled each time he twitched. Life seems to be just a game to her. After reading her rights and the procedures, I addressed her by her name, and she only snickered.

"I abandoned her and that name long ago" (words written the moment after she spoke them, so I would keep the record perfect) I questioned her after scratching the quote down about what she meant and who "her" was.

"Mabbaline of course, the weakling who ran this bloody body before me"

"So you're saying she's a different person than you?"

"Well of course, Mab and I are extremely different none the less."

"That's dancing around the question." She smiled at the way I stated it.

"It's what I do best," I frowned at her. "You'll just have to stay tuned Doc!" She giggled at that and said she had always wanted to say that. Her personality and happiness were almost infectious in a mad way. Her laughter could make you smile even if she was talking about slaughtering someone in front of you.

"What should I call you then?" I asked after scribbling down my notes.

"August no…. Trudy…Marry?" she laughed at the possibilities. "Oh this one's good…. How about Mad?"

"Mad Mab?" I asked thinking of her criminal name.

"No just...Mad, It has a nice ring. It reminds me of a certain piece of literature. Oh Doc! Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

"That question doesn't have an answer. It's meant to leave the reader pondering…."

She lets out uncontrollable laughter and yells "WRONG!" I blinked at her as the guards grabbed her arms and lugged her off, but she turned her head over her shoulder and yelled "NEVERMORE!"

At that I couldn't help but smile…

Edgar Allen Poe.


	3. Mab comes back 5:2

05/02/_

"Anymore riddles today?" I asked as she came in. She smiled at me and sat down kicking her feet on my desk.

"Nope that's Nigma's thing not mine." I let lose a sigh, great so now she was talking with the other psychotics. This could only lead to more trouble in getting any form of a diagnosis. "He's been quizzing me all day, says I have promise, but I'm getting sick of hearing nothing but riddles. Not to mention the fact he leaves clues behind for batman to find him. CLUES! Put's shame to any criminal not yet caught, oh wait that ended with me now didn't it!" She ended her rant with a high pitch giggle.

"Well, you won't get riddles with me." I scribbled notes again, and she hummed an eerie tune. "So, when did you take over Miss York?" I watched as her eyes lit up, and she smiled.

"Every time she spun."

"Pardon?"

"Every time she had to twirl madly around the stage faster than Miss Perfect could handle. I would come out or rather I was pieced together." She paused as if I was arguing with her and continued on her own. "See I'm the side of her she pushed away, sort of like a big bad Harv" I can't even begin to fathom how she obtained that information, but it seems she knows how similar of a case, she is to him.

"When she was younger she wanted to break the rules but hated the screeching her mother gave her after she only twirled in circles." Her fists clenched, Mrs. York definitely caused a change in this girl. She gave me a look over and sighed as if she was describing the scenario to a two-year old, though I was sure, I had given her only a nod to continue with what she had been saying.

"Every kid has to have a bit of madness in their life. Whether it is over scheduling, strange habits, or just some weird obsession. However, the way Mab grew up prevented her from ever having something like that."

"So she stored everything in you?" Mad nodded and stretched her arms over her head.

"Yup,'" she laughed "Spinning is where I come from. Spinning, spinning is what started this madness. Why it's funny if you think about it but when you spin you can see everything and everyone around you. And it's the easiest thing to do, the thing that stops you from doing it all the time is the dizziness that comes with it. When she was younger her other caught her doing it all the time, stopping her telling her, it was un lady like. Which started this mess. Having to hold that side of me inside locked away only allowed to come out while performing caused it to become wild and crazed for freedom." I looked up wide-eyed as I saw a different person in front of me for but a moment sitting up straight feet off of my desk. Her eyes were narrower, and I could see a brim of sorrow and fear in the slits. Her hands laid on her lap, and she squeezed them as if trying to concentrate. I stay silent and listen to her talk the calm soft voice was a well welcomed change, and I was afraid if I stirred her Mad would break lose. It seemed unfair though what had only started as child-like wonder had been turned into a bipolar persona. "I began to get bored."

"I?"

"Both of us." Within a quick second, she was slouching again and frowning as if realizing what had happened. "We were bored with high society and having to control our selves dancing, talking, everything." She paused, and her smile returned to her face as if locking away Mab for good with a blink of her eye. "I was beginning to hate the world." Then she began to talk about the night of her transformation and her last sane conversation with Mr. Wayne. It intrigued me that she remembered it of all things.

"She and Bruce always have interesting conversations" she said softly. "We have to pretend I'm flirting with him for her parent's sanity. They've always tried to push an engagement with him." She yawned as if even talking about the time of her sanity was putting her to sleep.

"Anything that might have sparked."

"No," she said abruptly "He actually offered her a job to help keep us entertained but nothing other than that was significant to the change."

"Interesting, but what caused you to come fully Mad…" I almost cursed at the lack of better words I could have used.

"She was mugged." She said flatly.

"Mugged?"

"We'll she snuck out of the party early, and a couple of muggers were there waiting to attack her and well before she was beat to bits I took control."

"Then what?"

"Well then I killed them" she said smiling at the memory. "Snapped their necks took their own knife and stabbed them. The usual."

I frowned at that. "Why did you go and kill more then? You had your piece, and the others didn't do anything."

"I was bored and killing people was entertaining especially when you're as good at it as I am." After that delightful bit, she was escorted out of the room. Leaving me to wonder how on earth, I could get to Mabbaline again.


	4. TV land 5:3

05/03/_

She started a fight today, Mad seems to be getting unruly, or I guess the better word for her would be bored. They're installing a TV in her room, in hopes to calm her down. So far it she's been better but it's only been a day. We're going to start sneaking a sedative into her meals to start to calm her down and hopefully bring out Mab, at least more frequently. It worked with Harvey for a while, but then Big Bad Harv broke free of it. But then again, the real Harvey didn't come back mid sentence either.

Today's interview had been cut short due to a guard's gag reflexes kicking in. Mad had been kind enough to tell us all of the details of her crimes. I couldn't blame him though I was getting close to it as well.


	5. Mad's final words 5:4

05/04/_

So far the meds have only made Mad Sleepy. The guards have been complaining that she is starting to just pick at her food, which of course means she's already found out where the med's are being slipped into her.

I've put an order for a new medication; well make that twelve new medications. We need to be able to see what will work and what won't work. Until I see more signs of progress or Mab I won't try talking about Mab or bringing her out. I'm afraid of what Mad's reaction would be.

She tells me she likes our talks and seeing my reactions, she also told me she likes the fact that I don't jump when she screams randomly or jumps up from her seat. Today I also managed to bring up an interesting topic.

"Why do you blame the Joker and not Batman for your arrival here, he is the one who caught you" At just the mention of his name she smiled.

"He's the only one who can, catch me." I gave her a look and she laughed a bit. It had the light tones of Mab but her face was still in Mad Mode. "I know he's the only on to catch super villains but… I was just a normal killer, I didn't dress up in a costume-" I raised a finger to interject but she answered my question before I could even ask it-"Before I worked for joker that is I just killed and hid the evidence like every other killer, but the police couldn't trace me. Batman though." She sighed. "He found out not only where I was but who I was, and I only got away because he handed me over to the police."

"So he's your rival."

"We're more like good friends." She let out a laugh that could stand against the Joker's.

"If you were doing good how you were, why did you seek out the Joker?"

"I was bored-" I could have predicted that "- and he knew how to have fun with style so I decked that black and white clown styled dress and became…"

"Black Diamond?"

She nodded. "It was fun for a while but eventually I wound up in this place."

"Back before people knew it was you killing, What did you do in the day?"

"I was pretending to be Mab."

"Why?"

"Well if she ever did get back complete control, I needed enough of a reason for her to give it back to me."

I hesitated before asking, "How?"

"I screwed up any good connection she had. Tried to screw around with Bruce, was a bitch to anyone of her friends and ballet buddies, and dressed completely and insanely out of fashion."

Mab was on Gotham's style watch column frequently. That I was sure Mab could recover from, but then again I was never that into fashion. Mad though had proven herself sadistic and power driven. It was becoming clearer and clearer we only had two options.

We could cure Mab or send her to the electric chair.


End file.
